The invention is directed to a method for the intensification of washing processes by means of a contact material.
Numerous combinations of washing-active cleaning agents that are soluble in wash water and contain soap or do not contain soap are known. Included, for example, are also surface-active cleaning agents without soap that have a component comprising at least one carbonate, for example carboxylic acids or their salts. Over and above this, numerous other organic or inorganic compounds are known as cleaning or washing agents, particularly soaps of fatty acid condensation products. A disadvantage shared by all washing-active cleaning agents soluble in wash water is that they must be relatively highly dosed in order to achieve a satisfactory cleanliness of textile wash or dishes. A suds whose residues must be rinsed off from the washed goods by extremely intensive and multiply repeated rinsing procedures thereby arises, a high water consumption and a correspondingly high volume of waste water being caused thereby. Over and above this, suds residues produce an ugly gray veil in washed textiles and deposit as lime or carbonate encrustations at parts of washing machines, mainly at heating rods, and are the cause of greater damage at such parts. When cleaning or rinsing dishes, suds residues that are difficult to rinse off likewise cause a type of gray veil that is considered ugly, especially on glassware, and makes a manual re-cleaning necessary. All of these disadvantages not only lead to undesirably high costs when washing, as well as to environmental pollution, but also to added work in the household.
It has also turned out in practice that the effect of commercially obtainable cleaning agents differs greatly and that some attack both textiles as well as the skin.